


cut out all the ropes and let me fall

by stefonzolesky



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Summary: Tony has feelings for him.





	cut out all the ropes and let me fall

Gob’s mouth feels dry, even though he just downed a glass of water. His lips part with empty words, “I like you,” and, “I  _ really  _ like you,” and anything that could be interpreted any way, but of course, the thing that spilled out of them was, “I have, feelings for you,” which is scary on so many levels because it might be  _ true. _ It makes his chest throb in a way it never has before. 

And when Tony echoes him with, “I have feelings, for you,” Gob feels like he’s exploding right then and there. He doesn’t know what to fucking do with himself.

 

So, the night plays out. They make plans for Cinco, and Gob is more than elated. He considers ditching his twisted plan altogether, and simply letting Tony fall for him and maybe letting himself fall back for Tony. 

Then, of course, he realizes how stupid he sounds. This is for  _ revenge.  _ He can’t go back on it -- not after he’s come this far. Tony has feelings for him.

_ Tony has feelings for him. _

 

There’s a lull in his plan. His head hurts. He thinks he might need to take a nap, or get his shit together. 

 

Michael calls his phone, but Gob doesn’t answer. He just lets it ring,  _ go away, getaway _ , and after months, those lyrics finally hit him. He feels like a fucking idiot.

He almost calls Tony, but he holds up, reminding himself that his plan plays out on Cinco. Tony is his rival. He’s set out to break Tony’s heart, and that’s  _ it.  _ None of this other stuff was part of the plan.

Not part of the plan isn’t so bad, though.

_ Tony has feelings for him. _

**Author's Note:**

> yes, the quality of my work is going down, and yes, that's bullshit, but the new season is getting closer and closer which means i'm moving closer and closer to death and y'know all the blunder fic is gonna be au by the time it comes out so i'm just trying to post all my shit and not start anything new so look forward to low quality fics coming out slowly until season five drops


End file.
